In This Post We Will Be Looking At The Stop Smoking Today Program
There are untold numbers of folks worldwide who smoke cigarettes. A great number of men and women actually started smoking when they very young. Out of all of these men and women you will find that a lot of them want to stop, but at the same time these individuals don't have the will power. Most people when they are trying to quit are searching for someone or something to help them because they can't do it on their own. It truly is for this reason that we have decided to take a better look at the "Stop Smoking Today" method. One of the primary things about this method is that the success rate of quitters is 98%. When you look at all the medicines and patches which are on the market you'll find that this has a greater success rate than all of them. In order to ascertain the success rate of this program they took 5, 000 individuals and had them all use this program to see how many people this would work for. They were happily surprised to find out that in just a months time 99. 7% of those men and women were able to quit smoking. Although the percentage fell a little at the 6 month mark, 97. 2% of them ended up still able to remain smoke free. So from those 5, 000 people 4, 860 were able to quit smoking using this program. This truly makes this one of the most powerful, give up smoking programs ever to be introduced. You will find other options for individuals to stop smoking like, one on one treatments, support groups as well as the patch, but none of them are as successful as this system. The most significant issue with all these other techniques is that they don't stop the yearnings. They might lower the urges, but they never get rid of the cravings entirely. This is the biggest reason why many individuals who try quiting using these methods fail. This program was created by Rob Mellor, who is an expert in the NLP therapy. The program will only take you 38 minutes and 13 seconds for you to kick the smoking cigarettes habit. Nevertheless, you should also know that some people will not quit the 1st time they use this method, so it is advisable to use this program daily for 38 minutes until your desire to smoke is gone. This is because not everybody is the same, this is why it is easier for some and for other people it can end up taking additional time. More than likely you have heard about all the negative effects that people have to deal with when they give up smoking, this program will not produce side effects. Having a short temper and even mood swings and gaining pounds are some of the common side effects that people have to deal with when they give up smoking. Though when you give up smoking with the help of this program you will find that the only side effect is that there is no side effects. The program itself will come as an instant download so you can begin using this program the instant you buy it. The method itself costs $47 bucks, which is cheaper than a carton of cigarettes nowadays. And if for any reason you happen to be one of the 2% that this program didn't work for, you will be pleased to find out that you will get your money back. In essence, if you find you don't quit using this method you have 60 days to request a refund.